lucario clan
by amber100
Summary: hey tell me if u like this i would love to no k thanks


Lucario clan

Red=amber talking

Purple =thought

Light blue=Nightstar

Dark blue=stormcloud

Dark red=others talking

Green= Pokémon speaking to amber through pokespeech

Sun burn orange=me and stormcloud talking

Light purple = lucario clan talking

Light green= dad talking

H I my name is amber I'm a "runaway", because half the people in my town are dead and the others think that I killed them even though I'm seven. I ran into the forest going to find a tribe of lucario (because no one believes they are alive and it use to be an ancient myth) When I was looking back to see if they were still following me, I hit my head on a tree .Why is everything getting so blurry "I said to myself. That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up I was surrounded by strange things. Do I call them animals? They where black and blue figures and they wreaked of a bad utterly disgusting smell of berries .Which is weird, science I love berries.

My vision started to clear and I could see dog like people. The animal like people turned and saw me starting to stir. They asked me if I was okay and I could understand them. Wait I could understand them but how. They asked me if I was alright. I said "that I'm fine. That was when my vision cleared up and I finally new that it was the tribe of lucario. I finally understood I was somewhere where I could start over. They asked me if I could get up and I said yes. Then they brought me to their village elder, who was their oldest and wisest lucario.

Her name was Nightstar. She asked me what my name was and I said it's amber before I let her answer I said I was looking for them and they were surprised by this and she asked me why I sought them out I said I was looking for them to escape my life of torcher. I was said to have killed the people in my town and I did not do it please let me become one of you please I beg you. Alright we will let u live here but on two conditions that you will help protect the village and that you will help gather food and other things we might need for the winter. I said sure I would love to help and I was wondering if I could change my name I don't want anyone from my town to know my real name if I'm here. Hmm that is a problem Nightstar said.

Aright than stormcloud will show you around the village and where you will be staying alright I will find a name that suits you for now you will keep your name alright amber .I said yes ma'am so after stormcloud showed me around the village which was in the trees for some reason I went to my now new home I was glad I came here now it was all that I imagined It to be but it did not last I was out hunting for berries when I saw something I thought I would not have to see again some of my "former" friends I was angry at them and I was restraining myself to not attack them but they were ambushed by stormcloud and some others stormcloud asked what they were doing here they said they were looking for me than they showed stormcloud my pikcher he lied and said he has not seen me but will keep an eye out for me than they left

Is it ok to come out stormcloud yes its safe thanks I guess they are still looking for me huh it would seem so come lets go back to the village sure Nightstar came up to use and asked us if we found anything we said yes and that there were some humans where here looking for snow (yes snow in case I miss it I changed it to snow) Nightstar what do we do even I'm not sure stormcloud what I do know is that if we do not move soon we will be found .Nightstar what do u want me to do and what if they find me huhhhgg if they do we will protect you as well as our camp and we will make sure that

HEY THERE SHE IS I FOUND HER COME ON LITS GET HER IF U SO MUCH AS EVEN TOUCH HER WE WILL NOT HESAT TO KILL YOU .I WILL SE TO IT THAT THEY DO (THEY CARE ABOUT ME THAT MUCH TO EVEN GIVE THERE LIVES FOR ME ) t-thank you all so much for protecting me but they still don't understand that I did not kill the people in my town and if you thank I'm going to come back your wrong I will never come back cause you still thank I killed them even thou u catch the ackhsull killer

Amber please come back MY NAME IS NOT AMBER ANY MORE IT SNOW GET THAT THOUTH YOUR THICK HEAD NOW JUST GO GO GET OUT OF MY SITE NOW get out of here no I won't I want u to come home amb I mean snow please come home please no what why why wont you come home

Because I've been out here for to long to go back so just go leave and never come back cause I..I...I HATE U DAD AND WISH 2 NEVER C U AGAIN please come home dear come home no what why tell me tell me why because u beat me every day and u kicked me out and told me to never return that's why

What I never said that what maid u thank that gggrrr look .LOOK AT THIS DAD U DID THIS TO ME (snow shows her scar on her arms and legs) this is why I never came back this is why I….I never wanted to go back so please leave please fine ill go but I will come back amber


End file.
